Cómics del Octavo Doctor
Los cómics del Octavo Doctor fueron publicados en las revistas Radio Times y en Doctor Who Magazine. Descripción Dos series separadas de cómics originales protagonizados por el Octavo Doctor (con la imagen de Paul McGann) fueron publicados durante la era de este Doctor. La revista Radio Times publicó cómics semanales durante un tiempo y también estaba la publicación estándar de Doctor Who Magazine. Las dos series introdujeron a nuevos acompañantes, con tan solo dos apariciones de Grace Holloway (única acompañante del Octavo Doctor en pantalla). Acompañantes de cómics previos de DWM aparecieron en cameos y también resurgió el Amo. Hacia su período final, los cómics de DWM pasaron de blanco y negro a estar llenos de color. Russell T Davies, futuro productor ejecutivo y guionista jefe de la serie revivida de Doctor Who, era un gran fan de los cómics del Octavo Doctor. Davies propuso que la revista regenerase al Doctor en la conclusión de The Flood y se llegó a planear la inclusión de la regeneración, aunque la idea acabó abandonándose ya que la revista no quiso incluir un elemento tan importante de la serie de televisión en el caso de que McGann volviera a aparecer para flashbacks en la serie. Finalmente se tomó la decisión de acabar The Flood de forma similar a Survival, con las aventuras posteriores del Octavo Doctor y Destrii quedándose como un misterio. Acompañantes de cómics del Octavo Doctor Regulares * Stacy Townsend * Ssard * Izzy Sinclair * Fey Truscott-Sade * Shayde * Kroton * Destrii Una aventura * Billy Wilkins * Penny * Katsura Sato Invitados * Maxwell Edison * Grace Holloway * Frobisher * John y Gillian Lista Radio Times * Dreadnought * Descendance * Ascendance * Perceptions * Coda Doctor Who Magazine * Endgame (DWM 244-247 con Max e Izzy) * The Keep (DWM 248-249 con Izzy) * A Life of Matter and Death (DWM 250 con Izzy) * Fire and Brimstone (DWM 251-255 con Izzy) * By Hook or By Crook (DWM 256 con Izzy) * Tooth and Claw (DWM 257-260 con Izzy y Fey) * The Final Chapter (DWM 262-265 con Izzy, Fey y Shayde) * Wormwood (DWM 266-271 con Izzy, Fey y Shayde) * Happy Deathday (DWM 272 con Izzy) * The Fallen (DWM 273-276 con Izzy) * The Road to Hell (DWM 278-282 con Izzy) * TV Action! (DWM 283 con Izzy) * The Company of Thieves (DWM 284-286 con Izzy y Kroton) * The Glorious Dead (DWM 287-296 con Izzy, Kroton y Grace) * The Autonomy Bug (DWM 297-299 con Izzy) * Ophidius (DWM 300-303 con Izzy) * Beautiful Freak (DWM 304 con Izzy) * The Way of All Flesh (DWM 306, 308-311 con Izzy) * Children of the Revolution (DWM 312-317 con Izzy) * Me and My Shadow (DWM 318 con Feyde) * Uroboros (DWM 319-322 con Izzy) * Oblivion (DWM 323-328 con Izzy) * Where Nobody Knows Your Name (DWM 329 con Frobisher) * Doctor Who and the Nightmare Game (DWM 330-332 con Billy) * The Power of Thoueris! (DWM 333 en solitario) * The Curious Tale of Spring-Heeled Jack (DWM 334-336 con Penny) * The Land of Happy Endings (DWM 337 con John y Gillian) * Bad Blood (DWM 338-342 con Destrii) * Sins of the Fathers (DWM 343-345 con Destrii) * The Flood (DWM 346-353 con Destrii) en:Eighth Doctor comic stories fr:Comics du Huitième Docteur (Doctor Who Magazine) Categoría:Descripciones de cómics